Ping
Ping is a PS2 accessory "robot girl" that lives with Piro and Largo in their apartment above Megagamers. She originally belonged to Tsubasa before he left for America after she encouraged him to follow his heart. Where Tsubasa originally got her from is unknown, as she was said to have vanished from the Sony labs. To this end Ed pursues her throughout the comic, even "cyber stalking" her at one point. Though Ping is designed to be used in dating sim games to bring the female protagonists to life and eventually become an amalgamation of her user's favorite characters, she has not been used to this purpose thus far, instead having to rely on real-world experiences to shape her personality. After Tsubasa left she continued to live with Piro and Largo and began to attend Shiritsu Daitou High School. There she met Miho, and the two began to spend an increasing amount of time together. Though Ping considers Miho to be her closest friend, Miho has often appeared to "use" her for her own purposes. After Miho dissappeared Ping continued to look for her even after all of her classmates seemed to forget that Miho had ever attended the school. She has subsequently bonded with Junko, the only person at the school who did remember Miho, having once been Miho's friend. More information on the other wiki. Appearance Ping is able to change her appearance as a result of emotional status, and so her appearance has changed three times throughout the comic. When first introduced she had gray hair and the build of a typical young girl. After the emotional turmoil brought on by Piro's rejection her hair turned pink and her bust and feminine proportions grew noticeably, inciting jealousy and disbelief in her classmates. Later in the comic her hair turned a less noticeable blue, and she attempted to change her own appearance several times, at one time trying to wear glasses and wearing her hair differently, in order to better "fit in". When her stature and hair color changes, she is not able to remember her previous appearance. She wears many different clothes depending on what situation she is in, though her outfit usually consists of a skirt. Ping's hair is usually worn in two pigtails or braids. Ping also has "earblades" that report her mood and status. Personality Ping has an fairly innocent and naive personality, learning more about people and relationships through her continued interaction with the real world. She is often confused by her lack of knowledge in certain situations and is very sensitive. She has a "berserker mode" that has been triggered by Largo twice; in this mode she displays unbelievable physical strength, uprooting telephone poles and even throwing a giant turtle through a skyscraper. This mode is said to be triggered by rejection, though in both cases it only took Largo's hurting her feelings to set it off. Ping is a loyal friend, and has some medical aptitude designed into her programming. She is designed for platonic love and emotional interaction, though Piro does not see her that way. After Piro confessed his feelings for Kimiko, she was assigned by her programming to be a "catalyst" in future relationships. After she was confronted by her angry classmates over her physical transformation she tried in vain to alter her appearance to better "fit in". Ping is shown to have an appetite for sugary snacks. Category:Characters